


Don’t make me come down there.

by TinyPineTrees



Series: A/B/O one shots [5]
Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Alpha Alfie, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Gang deals, M/M, Omega Tommy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 08:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16829140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyPineTrees/pseuds/TinyPineTrees
Summary: Tommy discovers Alfie and Arthur are having secret business meetings. He’s left wondering if they still trust him now that he’s given birth and showing a more omega side.





	Don’t make me come down there.

**Author's Note:**

> This idea sort of jumped on me last night, I was very inspired by the amazing ABO Fics in this fandom!

“Fuck off.” Tommy glared. The ridiculously tall, bean pole of a man just stood in his way. Tommy cradled Charlie closer to his chest, and pulled his baby blanket up further around his head, and gave the man the coldest stare he owned. The one even Polly cowed to.

The bean pole withered visibly and tossed several glances over his shoulder. He looked down at Tommy before angling just enough that he could shove past without Charlie coming into contact. They had done deals in this warehouse for years, it was about a half an hour walk from their house, and the rules had always the same, everyone is neutral when inside, fair game when outside.

Tommy was going to kill Alfie. He’d kill Alfie, he’d kill Sabini, he’d kill Arthur. This whole fucking shit show. Planning gang wars behind his back, and settling problems Tommy had full plans for. Plans that had already been set in motion. Now he’d walked all the way down to this ridiculous warehouse to shock the shit out of them, baby and all, and remind them that he was still a boss.

He’d specifically made sure that those plans went into motion before he gave birth, that way he could spend time with Charlie and Alfie, and not have to run his empire for a few months post-delivery. Alfie and Tommy had agreed, best for the baby.

He’d been stressed the whole pregnancy, he’d been stressed about the delivery, whether or not he and Alfie were cut out to raise kids, whether he was even stable enough to bear a child. Alfie had been at his wits end. He’d made food constantly, and he made sure Tommy was able to keep it down, eat more, sleep more, stop running around, and even made him stop riding horses. It had been heinous, but then Charlie was born. Tommy refused to say Omegas had a need for pregnancy and babies, because Tommy had fully abhorred being pregnant, but he’d do it 1000 more times just for Charlie. His utterly perfect child.

He rounded the corner coming upon two more men, ridiculously outfitted with guns. He stopped short and stared at them for a moment. He didn’t recognize their faces, just like he hadn’t recognized the bean pole’s. They couldn’t be Sabini’s, as they didn’t seem inclined to shoot him. Arthur’s then, he knew all of Alfie’s.

“Fuck off.” He gestured with his chin. They stared at him, glancing between his face and the blanket wrapped bundle.

“I think you might be in the wrong place, doll.” The one on the right began. He had a cigarette between two fingers and blood stains on his lapel. His stomach was large enough to protrude over his belt, but not be inhibiting. An overly large, brute of a man.

“Should I say fuck off again?” Tommy squinted, before lowering his eyes to check on Charlie. Still asleep, but who could say for how long. He looked over at the shorter one. Slimmer than the large one, and younger too. He seemed new to the grittier side of life. He looked similar to the big one, but not close enough to be brothers, a cousin maybe?

“Listen, doll, we’re being told to guard the door, right? Incase we get a rogue shooter,” Tommy cut the big one off.

“Do I look like a fucking rogue shooter?” What kind of ridiculous terminology was that? Linda’s it sounds like. So Linda was involved, fantastic.

“Well no, but those men in there, you really don’t want to be,” The younger one rambled nervously, gesturing with his gun. “What I mean to say is, they’re very dangerous right? And I just think maybe you should just go home, to you’re mate, alright? Safer for you.” He finished, pursing his lips and giving what he probably assumed was an earnest look.

Tommy adjusted Charlie again, swapping him gently from his left shoulder to his right. He rolled his neck to get the kinks out, blinking slowly.

“Safer, yeah.” The big one added, holding his gun tightly. Tommy walked towards them slowly, eerily reminiscent of an animal stalking its prey, despite being significantly smaller than the two, and holding a baby.

“I’m Thomas Shelby, and I’d say you’re probably in more danger out here with me, than if I were in there with them.” He gestured towards the door behind them with his eyes. They shared a wide eyed glance before refocusing on him. Tommy blinked slowly again, before removing one hand very gently from Charlie’s head to shoo them to the side. They both stepped slowly to the side as Tommy walking in between them.  
“Feel free to continue being armed and ever vigilant of a rogue shooter, we wouldn’t want to let Linda down.” He snipped as he walked further from them.

Coming upon the steel door, he gently knocked, giving Charlie one last quick check, straightening his blanket and kissing the top of his head. The steel door creaked open loudly, to which Tommy gave a dirty look. He could hear the culprits of today’s field trip inside, negotiating fiercely. Alfie’s low voice resonating and Arthur’s surprisingly rational one backing him up. Ollie opened the door. His face draining of color at the sight of Tommy, he looked faint.

“Excuse me Ollie.” Tommy said, Ollie dutifully stepped to the side, his hand shakily clinging to the door handle as he closed it. The room stank of cigar smoke, which lingered heavily above the men. Alfie’s bonfire scent was only just detectable as well. Arthur’s petrichor was even more faint.

“Well who is it then, Ollie,” Alfie began before whitening just as Ollie had when Tommy and Charlie came into view. Tommy stole a look at Arthur as well, who couldn’t seem to meet his eyes.

“Alfie, Arthur. I apologize for my late arrival Mr. Sabini, I was caught up.” Tommy slinked behind Alfie and Arthur’s side of the table.

“Mr. Shelby, Congratulations are in order, I heard you recently gave birth.” Darby seemed to sense Alfie and Arthur’s distress and capitalized on it. “I sent flowers, I do hope they arrived?” He asked, flicking his cigar. He peaked at Charlie and muttered about how strong he looked.

“Daffodils yes, very lovely. Thank you.” Tommy continued prowling behind Alfie and Arthur. “Please don’t let me stop the discussion, do continue.” Tommy said lowly, covering Charlie’s nose lightly with the blanket. Cigar smoke couldn’t be good for a baby. “No need to fill me in, I’m sure I’ll catch up quickly.” He continued pacing.

Alfie stood up quickly pulling his chair out with him. He scratched at his eyebrow, stalling as he built up his courage.

“Tommy, please have a seat.” He gestured to the chair. He was wearing a dirty work shirt, probably one he never took out of the bakery. Tommy had been extremely susceptible to smells all throughout his pregnancy, so much so that even the slightest whiff of a strong odor would send him to the toilet. It was partially why he appreciated the daffodils Darby had sent, ironically enough. They were very subtle. It was also very likely why Alfie had worn the dirty shirt to meet with Darby. A notorious cigar smoker. He would’ve stunk of Darby’s cigars if he worn any other shirt home and then Tommy would’ve been suspicious instantly. He was too sneaky for his own good.

“No thank you, Alfie.” Tommy started. “Walking is good for the body.” He readjusted Charlie, as he caught Arthur’s eye. He looked rightfully miserable.

“So, 60/40 wasn’t it?” Sabini chimed in. “60 to me for watching the entrances to london, 40 to you for maintaining the peace.” He continued. The recent explosion of gang activity was hotly debated lately. Local police felt it was somewhat the responsibility of the current gang heads to deal with it or die out. Alfie and Darby, long-standing London associates, were the reigning kings of the land. Strong, smart, Alpha types, exactly who you’d expect to be running things. No one ever expected Tommy. Alfie hadn’t sat down yet, he watched Tommy pace, with agonizingly apologetic eyes.

“70/30 our lead, for maintaining, and we’ll do back alley rushes near main streets.” Arthur countered. Alfie’s brow softened as Tommy fussed over Charlie.

He almost wished he’d taken Alfie’s offer to sit. He’d walked all the way here, over half an hour of a walk. It wasn’t cold necessarily, but it was brisk, and he’d only given birth two weeks ago, he was exhausted. Not exhausted enough to leave Alfie and Arthur to their ridiculously stupid gang war plans though. He’d already made plans, and they were likely to set an outrageous deal with improbable figures and promises they’d both double cross each other and Darby on.

“70/30 my lead, and I move in further up to Wembley, and take on more of the workload with your hired help.” Darby said sucking on his cigar. Alfie started inching closer to Tommy and Charlie, before Tommy made a sharp U-turn and circled closer to Arthur.

“70/30 our lead, our hired muscle, you stay out of Wembley, and we don’t turn you over at Cheltenham this year.” Tommy argued looking up finally. It continued in this way for nearly 20 minutes before a deal was made. Neither side particularly enjoyed the terms, so it was a agreed to be revisited in three weeks. Alfie hadn’t offered any deals, allowing Tommy, Arthur, and Darby to negotiate.

“We have some more topics of discussion on the itinerary Alfie, or do you think you’d like to have your domestic now?” Darby asked with a snicker, referencing Alfie’s uncharacteristic silence.

“Arthur, why don’t you start the next one, I think me and Tommy are going to get out of the smoke for a minute,” Alfie glared at Darby.

“Don’t start without us. If we’re not present, then how can we argue our needs?” Tommy argued back, staring at Alfie as he spoke. Charlie rubbed his face into Tommy’s shirt collar as they made their way to the door, Alfie following closely.

“Ok, just small talk then?” Arthur asked weakly. Darby sniggered after them. Tommy nodded at Ollie as he opened the door, it creaked loudly again. Further rousing Charlie from his sleep. Tommy lifted him higher onto his shoulders, cooing as he stepped into the hallway.

“Tommy, please sit down, you look pale, please let me take Charlie for a minute.” Alfie began quickly as the door shut, rushing to check on Charlie. He held his hands in askance at Tommy. Tommy could smell the apology on him, it made his bonfire scent smell like ash. This might be the guiltiest he’d ever seen Alfie. His arms were sore from holding Charlie though, so he gratefully, if shakily passed him over to Alfie.

Alfie cooed for several minutes at him while Tommy leaned exhaustedly against the wall. Now that he’d made his point, he didn’t know if he’d have the energy to go back into that awful smelling room and fight another deal. All the fire and fury had been bled out of him after he’d shocked them, leaving him feeling raw, betrayed and more drained then ever. Apparently having a child did change people. Tommy would never be this forgiving regularly, and he was never too tired to argue.

All the better for them to not know if he’d truly be angry at them for going behind his back later. If he surprised them angrily then it only served his point further. He closed his eyes for a moment and breathed deeply. He really should sit down soon. The cement wall was cold against his back, and the hall smelt vaguely of gunpowder. His eyelids felt heavier the longer they stayed shut.

“Tommy?” A large hand was cradling his head. Tommy tried to open his eyes again, but they felt like they were wired shut. He’d only closed them for a second. “Tommy love, we’ve been out here for about half an hour now, I have the car here, we ought to just go home.” Alfie gently carded his hand through his hair. He could hear Charlie babbling. “I have no idea what Arthur has gotten into in there, but Darby will be fine if we postpone. I swear to god I will never go behind your back like this again.” Alfie vowed, lowering his hand from Tommy’s hair to caress his jaw.

Tommy managed to crack one eye open groggily. The lingering cigar smoke clinging to Alfie was making him slightly nauseous, and somehow he’d gone from standing to sitting. Alfie must’ve lowered him to the floor. Charlie looked happy, alternating between patting at Alfie’s beard and staring at the warehouse around them.

“Hello,” Alfie said once Tommy’s eyes opened slowly. He looked tired as well. “Let’s help you up now, shall we. Nice and slow.” He held Charlie in one arm and wrapped the other around Tommy’s waist, heaving them up together.

Tommy leaned thankfully against the wall once more. He wasn’t very inclined to give Alfie his arm back however, as it was very nice and warm and Tommy was just now realizing how cold he’d gotten from his nap in the hallway. Taking a cue from Charlie, he snuggled into Alfie’s chest, and closed his eyes once more.

“Love, Love we can’t sleep here.” Alfie whispered apologetically. He began disentangling himself before stopping when he heard the quietest whimper out of Tommy. “Ok, ok, how about this? I’m going to lean you against the wall for one minute, get Arthur and Ollie, and we’ll go home. Ok?” Alfie whispered into his ear. Home sounded nice. He still had an argument to fight though, no matter how warm Alfie’s arms were.

“You planned a meeting deliberately without me.” He meant for it to come out very accusingly, but it sounded heartbreaking even to his own ears.

“We did, we did and I can’t excuse that. I can say we had what we thought were yours and our best interests in mind, but we did plan that meeting.” Alfie admitted. He scratched lightly at Tommy’s back. Tommy could smell the ash even more now.

“I will be included in everything. Pregnant or not.” Tommy said firmly. Alfies arm tightened around him. Charlie patted Tommy lightly on the cheek as if in encouragement.

“I’m very sorry I did that love, we only wanted to lighten the load a little, it was never a slight at your capabilities.” Tommy could hear the unsaid ‘omega’ in place of capabilities. One thing Tommy had been completely clear on, even at the start of their relationship; before dating, before mating, before even a whiff of a business partnership, was that he wouldn’t sit on the sidelines and pump out babies as someone else ran his empire. He’d built his kingdom from the ground up, and he’d die before someone pushed him to the side because of his status. Alfie had never had a problem with it.

“Always include me, no matter how dangerous, if I don’t know, I can’t help.” Tommy whispered, pressing his face into Alfie’s shirt. He wrinkled his nose at the cigar and rum smell permeating it.

“To the best of my ability love.” Alfie agreed. Charlie babbled along, feeling very included in their conversation. “I’m going to get Arthur and Ollie now, and I think it’s best if we go home.” He pulled himself away from Tommy, handing him Charlie, and quickly whispering, “Be just a second.” he opened the heavy steel door again and was gone for a few minutes before returning with them.

Arthur took one look at Tommy and began apologizing profusely. Ollie looked deeply uncomfortable with the whole situation and gave Tommy a dejected look.

“Arthur, Arthur, before the apologies and begging starts, I’d really like get us all home and tucked away.” Alfie quickly answered for Tommy. Which was heaven sent as Tommy didn’t think he could take Arthur’s full attention at the moment. He could feel his eyes wanting to shut again.

Thankfully Alfie took Charlie back and with a steady hand at Tommy’s back, led them through the halls. They passed the big and young guards, and bean pole’s post, who gave them frightfully large eyes and finally they came upon the car.

Tommy ignored all the embarrassments of having Arthur or Ollie see him like this, and fully crawled into Alfie’s lap. He took Charlie from his arms, snuggled him into his own and tucked his head into Alfies neck. Alfie settling his arms around them enclosing the nest. Tommy made sure to stab his finger in Arthur’s directions and mumble “never again.” He’d made his point, and was asleep before the car even started.

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Tommy. He’s going to have to alter societies view on omegas.


End file.
